


Lesson's Over

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: femslash100 [22]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “We’re in the middle of a lesson, Sara.”





	Lesson's Over

**Author's Note:**

> For a femsalsh100's drabbletag prompt: Sara/Nyssa - lessons.

Sara blocked Nyssa’s attack, quickly disarming the woman before pinning her to the ground. She tossed aside her sword, placing her hands on Nyssa’s chest and smiling. Nyssa shook her head, hands moving to Sara’s hips. “We’re in the middle of a lesson, Sara.”

“Lesson’s over,” Sara replied, leaning down and pressing her lips to Nyssa’s. Nyssa couldn’t but to kiss back, moaning softly when Sara deepened the kiss. One hand ran through the blonde’s hair, knowing her father would disapprove if he found them fooling around instead of training.

She felt Sara’s hand slide under her clothes and arched into the touch. “Sara,” She protested, grabbing Sara’s hand as she heard approaching footsteps. “Our room would be a much comfier place to continue this.”


End file.
